Spanks A Lot
by Horribly Horny Harry
Summary: Harry loves to be spanked. And his ultimate dream is to cum from spanking alone. Only Snape has that power! SS/HP Spanking, M/M, Anal, Dirty Language.


This story is dedicated to equestrianngirl: thank you for the horny review, they keep me going and cumming.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, not me, Rowling! I'm just Horny!

**Spanks A Lot**

Harry loves to be spanked!

Most of the people around him seem to know it as well because when he drops something in class he bends over to get it and someone, like Ron or Dean, will be behind him to give him a good smack. Without fail his cheeks vibrate, he gasps, and his cock swells. His friends know they've got him up when he looks at them with glassy eyes. Usually then Harry and one of his classmates need to take a "bathroom break" at the same time.

Harry loves when he wins a quidditch match. Not only for the thrill of squashing Slytherin again, but for the spanks of congratulations that prepare him for the victory romps in the locker room. When the team crowds around him, creating a shield from the stands, Harry sticks his bum out for everyone to go at. Some will spank, others dry hump him, and others right out massage his clothed dick.

His dream fantasy is to cum from spanking alone. Harry wants to feel release from the burning on his backside while his cock bobs.

Tonight is his night. Harry has detention with Snape and has heard that Snape has been known to punish by spanking when his orders during detention aren't followed. The anticipation already has Harry's prick twitching. He knocks on Snape's door and is told to enter by his professor's deep, silky voice.

A half hour later, Harry realizes he needs to be more forward with his not-following orders plan because simply scrubbing cauldrons too slowly or dropping them every once and awhile doesn't provoke the response he's looking for.

"I'm finished, Snape," Harry declares.

Professor Snape looks up and glares at Harry. "Has your eye sight gotten as muddled as your mind, Potter? Or do you really not see the other 33 pots you have yet to finish?" Snape's tone leaves no room for an answer.

"I don't want to," Harry replies. Harry can't back down. He needs to be spanked!

"You're asking for it, Potter!"

"Yes, I am." Opps, Harry thinks, did I say that aloud?

Whipping down his quill, Snape stands and tells Harry to come up to his desk. Harry complies and then is told to put his hands on the desk.

"Why?" Harry plays dumb.

"For your outright disobedience you have earned yourself a special punishment," Snape says as he walks out from behind the desk to come up to Harry from behind. Harry can feel Snape's body heat as Snape grabs Harry's wrists and places them on the desk for him. "_Epoximise," _Snape whispers deeply in Harry's ear, bonding the boy's hands to the desk.

Harry can't help put squeak as he is bent forward, hips thrusting back into Snape's. Either Snape has something in his pocket or he's been spanking students for other reasons than strictly punishment. Harry's excitement shows as he bobs his ass over Snape's erection.

On automatic, Snape's hips hump Harry once before he catches himself and pulls away from his young student. That is how he tests his bad students. When he binds them to his desk and lets them feel his arousal, if they pull away, then he merely spanks them and then jacks-off later. If they react positively, then he knows he can cross the line with them.

Snape's been eager to tap Harry's ass and is only too obliged to punish him further.

Snape transfigures his wand into a long thin paddle that is so smooth around the edges that it feels like silk to Harry's cheek as Snape taunts him with it by sliding it across his face. Harry's tongue licks the edge and moans because he knows the paddle is so soft because it's been worn down from use.

Eager to begin, Snape swats Harry's clothed butt once and his pants and underwear drop to the floor. Gasping, Harry closes his eyes as he enjoys the feeling of his heavy cock bouncing free and the cool dungeon air caressing his clenching hole.

Snape positions himself at Harry's side, where he can hold Harry still. Snape reaches his right arm over to Harry's left hip while using his groin to hold Harry's left hip.

Rutting against Harry's hip, Snape lands the first blow without warning. Harry yells as his body is knocked forward from the blow, brushing him over Snape's cock all the more. The burning from Harry's ass travels to his prick as he moans from the heat of the exoticness of his situation.

"You will do just fine," Snape complements Harry and strokes the smooth paddle down the crease of Harry's ass. Putting extra pressure on the asshole makes Harry cry out and imagine being fucked by the instrument itself. "So, Harry, I say 25 spanks shall do. Do you think that is adequate?"

"No," Harry whines.

Snape swats Harry's ass again. "You are to say "yes, master," do not disobey be, pet," Snape snaps.

"Yes, master," Harry replies, "but I only meant that I may need more than that. I'm so horny, and I've been so bad. You may need to punish me until I've burst."

"Your answer pleases me. Know that I've never left a pet unfinished . . . unless that in itself is their punishment."

Harry moans at his words. "Yes, master, punish me as you see fit."

All the while Snape is humping Harry's hip. "So we shall begin."

Harry's body rocks with every spank. His ass and thighs turn bright red, as does his cock. The stimulation has him crying out in ecstasy as his member leaks onto the stone of the classroom floor. "OH GOD! Yesssssssss, ssswat my naughty assssssssss!" Harry can't help his dirty mouth as his mind is fevered in pleasure. "AHahAhahhhhhhh. Oh MASTER, correct my wrong doings with your long paddle. FUCK, yes, right there, AHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSS! HARDER, Oh GOD oh god oh god oh god oh god."

Harry could control himself no longer. A rightly placed spank that vibrated to his cock's core causes him to orgasm all over the side of Snape's desk. Snape has never had a student cum from only the paddle. Usually he gets to fuck the kids as well. The smell of Harry's spunk makes Snape ejaculate in his pants and through to Harry's bare hip.

Snape hums in disappointment that he'd cum so soon. Yet when he moves away from Harry's panting body, he finds himself still stiff. Snape smirks and drops the paddle to the floor. The clank of the wood hitting stone makes Harry jump and he turns to look at Snape, his new Master.

"Master?"

"The ride is not over yet, pet," Snape says, pulling his sizeable prick from his pants. Harry's eyes widen and dilate.

"Oh, yes, my Master is more than I can handle."

Satisfaction burns through Snape's veins as he positions himself at Harry's entrance.

Snape sheathed himself in Harry in a single confident stroke, balls slapping Harry ass with a happy smack.

The tenderness of Harry's ass, because of the through working he just got, causes extra pleasure to course though Harry from the pain of it. His eyes roll back in his head and a soundless scream leaves him gasping for breath.

The cum Snape shot on Harry's hip was all the lubrication he needs as he starts up a pace of wild thrusting that a rabbit would be jealous of.

Snape grunts with every thrust while Harry mutters, screams, and gasps. "Oh Master, your cock fills me so FULL! AHHH, that's right. RIGHT THERE! Yes, work my ass over again. Oh, God! Fuck me, fuck your cock slut of a pet. AH, yessssss, deeper, OH GOD, there, AH ah AH ah AH ah AH ahhhhhhhh! Fuck my tight ass," Gasp, "Oh Master, your balls are so full and heavy they're spanking me all over again! Oh, YES, THERE, there, there, the . . . AH ah AH ah AH ah AH ah AH ah . . . "

Snape came when Harry commented on his heavy balls but when Harry screamed out "Oh, YES, THERE . . . " Snape kept plowing his student, growing hard again because he loves when he can find that right spot that has his young pets cumming from only his dick as stimulation. His pets are never allowed to have their cocks touched. Only his thick manhood holds that power!

Harry adds more of his cum to the side of Snape's desk as Snape cums from the tight squeezing of Harry's hole.

Snape sighs as he finishes unloading himself a minute later and lets go of Harry's hips. Harry's body goes limp and he falls to his knees, hands still stuck to the desk. Harry opens his eyes to the front of Snapes desk. While Snape cleans himself up, Harry starts licking his wet cum off of the candle wax drippings that cling to the front the desk.

As Harry's tongue touches the candle wax, his eyes widen at the taste. He feels his hands being released from the bond with the desk and they fall to his side.

Harry's wide eyes find Snape's and he says, "This isn't candle wax at all is it? It's cum!"

Snape chuckles at Harry's discovery of his own form of a notched bedpost. "Yes. It appears to be candle wax considering the couple on my desk that are dripping from their holder and I believe some of what clings to my desk it indeed candle wax, but only what is underneath the candles themselves." Snape cocks an eyebrow and awaits Harry's response.

Harry looks at the desk front that is longer than his own body. Snape has been a very busy man! Harry glances back at Snape and promptly faints with a smile on his sated face.

Snape rolls his eyes and leaves the boy in the classroom for either Harry to right himself or someone to discover him. It is not Snape's concern as to what students may get up to in his classroom while he is away.

AN: Thank you for all the randy reviews! They are probably the only reason I wrote another story. I don't mean to be one of those people who only update when they hit a certain number of reviews: that is not the case at all. I really need inspiration to hit me, I can't just be horny. If my simply horny then I just read porn to get off. But when I'm inspired (and horny), I write. Inspiration usually comes from reviews (and on some occasions, I cum too). I want to know what gets you guys off so that I can please you :) Even if you review simply to tell me you found orgasm from my story, it all helps and lets me know I'm hitting your literary g-spot or prostate. Send me your ideas! And use details ;)


End file.
